


Dance With Me!

by alex_is_away



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bashir and Rigum are so cute god help me, Cannon Wedding, Cute, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_is_away/pseuds/alex_is_away
Summary: Julian and Rigum attend Jadzia's wedding; Feelings are revealed; Cuteness happens





	Dance With Me!

“You tripped her during a slow dance? How is that even possible, you’re like super coordinated, at least from what I’ve seen.” Rigum was actually puzzled for once “Maybe he just isn’t a good dancer” he thought. “It was my junior prom, she went in to kiss me and I panicked, and during that panic, I may have accidentally stepped on her dress… I didn’t even know how to dance right back then.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well let’s hope that the same thing doesn’t happen tonight at Dax’s wedding.” Today is the day that Dax and Worf are getting married, and even though Rigum isn’t in the wedding party he is very excited, he has never seen how a Klingon wedding is conducted. “Speaking of the wedding, I should really go and get ready, I’ll see you there, right?” Bashir asked just as he was walking out of the Infirmary. “Yeah! I’m looking forward to seeing you there!” Excited to get ready, he locked up his office and rushed back to his own quarters to get ready. When he reached his closet, he was suddenly overwhelmed, because he wasn’t included in the wedding party that meant he wasn’t required to wear his dress uniform. Before he could think, he was already at the doctor’s door and was ringing the bell, and in a moment, the door opened to a half-dressed Bashir. “Oh! Rigum, I wasn’t expecting you, is… everything alright? You look a little flushed.” Oh god, was he… blushing? He quickly looked down. “Y-yeah, everything is fine I just came by to see if you were free, I need some help. Fashion advice.” Bashir raised an eyebrow at this. “If it’s fashion advice you seek, I’d suggest you see Garak, he may be over the top sometimes, but he is good with a needle.” He expected a response like that, he  _ is  _ the station’s main tailor and a good friend of Bashir. “I would, but he always tries to put me in something shiny and form-fitting, and it just doesn’t work out, plus you know me better than anyone on the station, I trust you to pick out something that would suit me.” The doctor was silent for a moment, most likely processing time management. “I’ll be at your quarters in 20 minutes, hope you’re ready to play dress-up” He joked, a hint of excitement in his voice. “I’ll see you then.” Rigum slightly nodded in his direction and took off, heading back to his quarters to shower, shave, and fix his hair. When 20 minutes passed he heard the familiar chime that indicated someone at his door. “Come in!” He yelled to the computer. “Rigum?” “I’m in the bathroom, feel free to look through my wardrobe and just lay it on my bed, I’ll be out in a minute!” Julian headed to the younger man’s bedroom and took to looking for an outfit that suited Rigum, and after a few minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, in pajama pants and a plain t-shirt, drying his hair with a towel. “You find a winning combination yet?” “I believe so, but I’ll let you be the judge of that, you’re going to be wearing it, after all.” He hands him the entire outfit on a hanger, and exits the bedroom without a word more, and goes to sit on the couch in the living area, patiently waiting to see his masterpiece. When Rigum put the outfit on he was amazed, it was perfect, the outfit consisted of a short sleeve dress shirt, black dress pants, suspenders, and a bow tie. He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute, “wow” he whispered to himself, he put his shoes on and went into the living area to show Bashir the outfit he put together was a success, and when he got out there, the look on the older man’s face said it all. “You look… amazing! Very dapper if I do say so myself.” Smiling at the compliment, he looked at Julian to see that he was staring, feeling awkward, he cleared his throat, and that got the doctors attention. “Oh! Sorry, I was just, u-um, well look at the time, we should get going, don’t want to be late now, do we?” Rigum chuckled as he struggled to keep his cool “Yeah, let’s go, I can’t wait to see Dax’s dress!” and with that, they walked to the promenade together, chatting about work the entire time.

  
  


Time skip to the reception

 

  
“I never knew that Klingon weddings were so beautiful! That was amazing!” Rigum gushed over his best friend’s wedding while Bashir listened attentively while sipping on a glass of red wine when suddenly a slow song came on and Julian got an idea “Dance with me!” he simply said and extended a hand to him. “It would be an honor, Julian” Rigum replied, surprised, and took his hand as they walked to the dance floor. They danced chest to chest for a while before the younger man spoke up “I wish we could stay like this forever…” That made Bashir freeze, and he thought for a moment he had said something wrong before he felt a hand lift up his chin, and in a second was looking straight into his eyes. “I’ve liked you for a while now” The doctor confessed. “Did he just say what I think he did? I’m not dreaming am I?” Rigum thought "It couldn’t be, he was in love with Dax, right?" His thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of lips graze over his own, and all he could do was put his arms around Julian’s neck and kiss him back. The world around him seemed to disappear in that moment, as if time itself froze, just for them, that was until he heard cheering from behind them, it was the  _ entire _ crew, they separated from each other and Rigum looked awkwardly at the ground as Jadzia came up to give him a hug and whisper in his ear “Congratulations, I thought he would never get over his crush on me.” They both laughed at her comment on Julian, and he looked at the older man, to see him looking right back at him. He knew that this was the start of something special.


End file.
